The Snake and the Lion
by starwarsjediknight032
Summary: Amber Drulard or Amber Riddle starts her by years at Hogwarts. Her parents were killed by her parents cousin, Voldemort. She is a direct descendent of Merlin himself. She's best friends with the Golden trio and joins them on their many adventures. But what happens when the son of a Deatheater falls for her in her later years? What hapens when they are on opposite sides?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own what I created. Spells are used from Harry Potter and Merlin BBC. I also do the lines off the top of my head so sorry of they're not the same as others! Sorry for any grammar errors and sometimes I don't add much detail to certain scenes because I just want to fill it in quickly instead of completely filling it. Most likely I'll go back to fill in the spaces. Also I got a review about this story being a Mary Sue. This is NOT a Mary Sue. Amber may seem like one but she's like Harry. She didn't want for any of it to happen and besides this is Harry Potter. It's the wizarding world;anything can happen.

* * *

Amber Drulard (Riddle)

Full Name: Amber Ella Drulard (Riddle)

Last Name: Her parents were longly delayed to get married because of Voldemort's pressing events so Amber was born before he parents married. Her last name of Drulard is used in the muggle world and the last name,Riddle,is used in the wizarding world.

Nicknames: Am

Birthday:December 20 (Exactly one week before her parents wedding)

Hair: Dark Brown/Black. Reaches a few inches passed her shoulders.

Eyes: Hazel

Blood Statis: Pureblood

Parents: Melody Riddle,who was the daughter of Voldemort's Uncle, and a pure blood. Jackson Drulard ,who was an Auror, and a pure blood.

Wand: 10 inches. Oak wood (Merlin's wand was English oak wood). Phoenix feather and Dragon heartstring core. This wand was passed down through the generations until it choose a wizard/witch in the family bloodline. On the wood,it has an engraving of a dragon breathing fire that goes around the wand.

Animagus: Dragon. Merlin was the last Dragonlord ,which was kin to the dragons. Through the years that power had been passed down. Dragonlords no longer exist but natural animagus do. Amber discovers her natural animagus ability when she's younger. Her changing is controlled by her emotions until she can completely control the transformation. She doesn't notice her true transformation until her second year. She can turn into a golden colored dragon alot like the dragon Kilgharrah.

Bloodline: She is a direct descendent of Merlin himself (I'm using Merlin from BBC). She can preform controlled magic without a wand,and her eyes will flash golden when she does.

Connection to Voldemort: Voldemort was cousins with her parents. Making Voldemort and Amber 2nd cousins.

Patronus: Phoenix

House: Gryffindor

Pets: A gray and black owl named:Ash and later (3rd year) owns an orange tabby cat named:Phoenix or Phe (said like: fee)

Sports: Plays Quidditch at school as a chaser. Starts on her 2nd year and owns a Nimbus 2001 ,which was given to her by her Aunt for her 10th birthday.

Likes: Playing Quidditch,Reading,Swimming,Using magic for good. Friendly duals!, Archercy, Sword fighting, Dragons, and hanging around her close friends.

Best Friends:Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

Dislikes: Wearing dresses,jewelry,and makeup,brats,arrogant people, liars, cheaters, and the list goes on

History: Amber was born one week before her parents wedding. Her parents worked secretly to stop Voldemort's plots,causing their wedding to be greatly delayed. When she was 3, her Aunt babysat her while her parents went out for their anniversary dinner. They never came back;they were killed by Death eaters. Her Aunt became her guardian from that day on. The funeral for her parents were small and heart breaking. The years that followed were empty ones. Her Aunt was the sweetest Aunt in the world and worked in the Ministry's archive. She starts using magic at a young age and then gets accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Birthdays

Harry Potter:July 31

Hermione Granger:September 19

Ronald Weasley:March 1

Amber Riddle:December 20

Draco Malfoy:June 5

* * *

Proluge

"Auntie Kat?" Amber called. "Wait is it Dear?" Aunt Kat called from upstairs. "I got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts".

Amber heard her Aunt ran downstairs. "What did you say?". "It's official. I'm going to Hogwarts". Her Aunt ran over and hugged her. " Oh I'm so proud". Her Aunt was a sqib and her parents were killed when she was 3. Her Aunt never went into details about how her parents were killed. All she said was: that her parents were working secretly against Voldemort (Their Cousin) but they were caught and killed. Amber had lucky been left to her father's sister (Aunt Kat). Her Aunt worked with the Ministry of Magic;working at the archives.

"We should go to Diagon Alley now!". "It isn't for another few days" Amber said. "Well it's better too early then too late. Besides, other families will be there shopping so it's best to get it over with now".

Amber stuffed the list into her jacket and followed her Aunt to the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" Amber stated clearly and she was gone as green flames shoot up.

* * *

"Now Amber, I'll go get your robes and other clothes and you can go get your books" Aunt Kat said,now in the streets of Diagon Alley. "Okay,maybe I'll see the Weasley's". She had met the Weasley's a couple of times. Her parents were good friends of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

In the book store, she found all the books needed for her first year. "The Standard book of spells" and "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" she already had at home. Now to get: "A History of Magic","Magical Theory","A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration", "1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi","Magical Drafts and Potions",and "Dark Forces".

"Ah,Miss Riddle" the booksellers woman's said. "Hello Mrs. Medon". "Come to get your books for Hogwarts?" she asked. Amber clunked all the books on the counter with a smile. "I take that as a yes" Mrs. Medon said,going through the books. "Have a good on at Hogwarts" she said when she finished. "Thank you" Amber called back.

"Ah,Amber. There wasn't a line at the store so I got your potions things as well". "Now it's time to get you a wand". "But I can use magic without it" Amber whined. "You'll be glad you did. Who knows. Maybe it'll be you ,who will be the owner of our family's legendary wand".

In the wand shop, Amber looked around as Mr. Ollivander walked to the desk. "Ah,Miss. Riddle. It's that time of year again".

He walked to the back of the shop and came back with a box. "Try this. 10 inches,Elm,Dragon heartstring". Amber waved it and a chair was set on fire. "Ops". "It's alright. I'm use to wand miss happenings in here". He went back to his shelves. We tried 9 wands.

13 inches,blackthorn wood,phoenix feather. There goes that vase.

10 inches,pine wood,unicorn hair. Burned another chair

11 inches,rosewood,dragon heartstring. Broke a lamp.

12 inches,redwood,phoenix feather. Goodbye rug.

12 inches,ash wood,unicorn hair. I hope that book wasn't important.

11 inches,chestnut wood, veela hair. I never liked that picture any ways.

10 inches,cherry wood,dragon heartstring. You might want to get that fixed.

13 inches,willow wood,phoenix feather. Yeah,you needed a new one any ways

10 inches,hawthorn,unicorn hair. I felt a slight tug from the wand but then another vase exploded.

"This is getting old" Amber huffed. "Patience Miss. Riddle. The wand chooses the wizard".

"I wonder" he said,tapping his chin. In a flash,he was gone into the back. He came back with a box that wasn't made out of cardboard but by fine wood. "Try it" he said,opening the box and shoving it towards Amber. As soon as her fingers grasped the wand, she felt a strong tug towards it. Warmth spread through her. She had found a wand.

"Oh my!" he Aunt gasped. "What?" Amber didn't release that this was the "Merlin's wand". "It's the Merlin's wand! It's chosen you!". Amber gaped at her Aunt. She stared down at the wand. This very wand was crafted by Merlin himself!

"10 inches,oak wood,and a strange core of phoenix feather and dragon heartstring". Amber examined the wand. A dragon was carved into it and it spit fire that flickered all around the wand. "Wow" was all that escaped her lips.

"I had a feeling it would be you" Aunt Kat said grinning from ear to ear. Amber Riddle was now the owner of "Merlin's wand".

* * *

Amber pushed her cart through the train station. "Platform 9 and 3/4" she mumbled to herself.

She ran through the barrier and her Aunt followed. The Hogwarts Express was waiting at the station.

"Now be a good girl,Amber. I'll write to you when I can and no using your magic for pranking". Her Aunt hugged her and kissed her check before she climb a board the train. She looked back and her Aunt waved.

* * *

She looked all around to find a compartment that wasn't crammed with people. She found one towards the end and slid the door open. Only 2 boys but she recognized one of them. "Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is stuffed". "No you can come in" the dark haired boy said. She stowed her luggage and sat down next to the black haired boy.

"Amber?" the red haired boy asked. "You guessed it,Ron" Amber said,smiling. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't want to be stuck alone". The black haired boy looked between us. "Oh Harry, this is Amber 's kind of an old childhood friend. And Amber this is Harry. Harry Potter". "Pleasure" Amber said,shaking Harry's hand. "Amber Riddle...I've heard that name somewhere" Harry said. "She's a direct descendent of Merlin and her parents were..." Ron was cut off. "Voldemort's cousins" Harry finished. Ron shuttered at the sound of the dark lord's name.

"Don't worry Harry. She's nothing like him. Her parents worked against him. He's the bad apple of the bucket". "I wasn't trying to be rude. It's just...I'm getting over the whole thing". "It's okay Harry. I know how you feel" Amber said.

"Anything from the trolley?" the woman asked. "No thanks" Ron said holding up a sandwich (At least I think that's a sandwich) "I'm all set". "We'll take the lot" Harry said,pulling a handful of gallons out of his pocket. "Woah" Ron stared.

We went through the treats from the trolley and causally talked. Scabbers ,Ron's pet rat, was eating from a small box on Ron's lap. "Fred gave he a spell to turn him yellow. You want to see?" Ron asked. "Yeah" Harry answered.

Ron cleared his throat and was about to speak until a bushy haired girl came in. She looked around and sigh. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named:Neville lost one" she asked. We shook our heads. "Are you using magic. Lets see then" she said,noticing Ron's drawn wand. He cleared his throat again and said "Sunshine,daisies,butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow". There was a flash but it only blew the box off Scabbers head.

"Are you sure that's a real spell. Well it's not good is it"."I've only used a few simple spells but they've all worked for example" she sat in front of Harry."Oculus Reparo" and Harry's glasses mended introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?". "Ron Weasley" Ron said with his mouth full. "Pleasure". "Amber Riddle" Amber said. "By Merlin! You're the descendent of Merlin!".

"I guess you could call me that". "Oh,Ron, of you really want Scabbers yellow I can help you with that".

"Okay try" Ron said. Amber pulled her wand out and said "Ceolwærc" and Scabbers turned a buttercup yellow. "Wow" Harry said. "That's Merlin's wand" Hermione said. "May I" she asked. "She closely examined it and handed it back.

"You better change into your robes. I'll expect we'll be arriving soon" she turned to leave but stopped and turned around. "You have dirt on your nose. Did you know?" she fingered where it was using her own face "Right there" and she left.

* * *

"All right 1st years come with me" a huge shadow called. I followed Harry and Ron to find a huge man. "Hagrid" Harry said. Hagrid waved at Harry and then he took use to the boats.

We drifted closer and closer to Hogwarts.

They were directed into a hall and an older woman came to speak. "Good evening and welcome to a moment, you will enter through these doors and be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw,and Slytherin. Here your houses are your family. We will award points to each house and at the end of the year,the house with the most points will win the house cup. Any rule breaking,and you will lose points..." she continued.

"Trevor!" someone should. A fat toad was close to Professor McGonagall and a boy ran over and picked the toad up. He looked up to the stern face of the Professor and quickly resumed his place in the crowd. McGonagall left to get the scroll with our names on it leaving us.

"So it's true then what they're saying" a voice said. A boy with blonde hair strode from the crowded and stopped in front of Harry and me. "Harry Potter and Amber Riddle have come to Hogwarts" he sneered. I heard whispers from the others. Amber really didn't want to be a stand out because of her blood or relationship to the dark lord.

"It's Crabbe and and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" he said. Ron snorted and Malfoy whipped his head over to look at him."Think my name's funny do you?" he glared at Ron. "Don't not to guess yours. Red hair,and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley" he spat. "You know, some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort" he said, glaring at Ron. "I can help you there" he held out his hand.

Harry looked at the hand "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself,thanks". Malfoy was about to say something else until Professor McGonagall returned and tapped him on the shoulder with her scroll.

"We're ready for you" she said.

* * *

They walked down the walk way that the tables made. They grouped at the front and waited to be sorted. "Before we start,Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" Professor McGonagall said.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and started. "Welcome to Hogwarts" clearly addressing this to us,the first years. "I must remind you that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students,and our caretaker has reminded me to inform you that the 3rd corridor is strictly off limits to anyone who doesn't wish to doe a slow and painful death" well that was cheery.

"Now when I call your name you will come up and I will put the hat on you and you will sorted into your houses" McGonagall said,holding a tattered hat.

*Amber's POV*

"Susan Bones" she said.

The hat sat for a second and called "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone cheered and she went to her table.

"Hermione Granger".

I heard her exhaled and whisper to herself "Okay just relax". "Metal that one" Ron said to Harry and me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" she jumped up with a smile and walked passed clappers to the table.

"Ronald Weasley".

Ron's eyes widened and he slowly walked up to the chair.

"GRYFFINFOR!" it called and a happy Ron went to join Percy,Fred,and George at their table as people clapped.

"Draco Malfoy".

He sat down and the hat barely hesitated.

"SYTHERIN!"

He smirked and left to join his group.

"Amber Riddle".

Silence feel and Amber went to the stool.

"Ah!" the hat said. No one else heard him because he spoke to Amber through her head.

"Very difficult. You hold a great mix of all 4 're very brave and daring like the Gryffindor lions, but you're also very intelligent with a quick sense of wit like the Ravenclaw folks. Very loyal and hard working, and cunning and resourceful. But what are you? Like the 4 elements. Fire,Water,Air,or Earth. Very hard"

Amber waited as all eyes were on her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled widely and went to join Hermione and Ron.

"Harry Potter"

They watched as the hat decided where to put Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall burst into cheers. Harry went to join his name friends.

Once everyone was sorted, Professor Dumbledore spoke once more. "My I have your attention please".

"Let the feast begin" he said joyously.

Food magically appeared in front of us and Ron stuffed his face.

"Say Percy" Harry said nudging the Weasley prefect."Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked."Oh,that's Professor Snape". "What does he teach?" I asked. "Potions but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies". "You would be best to stay on his good side" Percy advised. "Don't worry. I love potions. Aunt Kat said I would be top of the class". "You hope that stays true. Snape's never been a fan of Gryffindor's".

I heard Ron yell and I looked over to see the head of a ghost right were Ron was reaching for more chicken. "Hello!" he said kindly. "Hello Sir a nice summer?" Percy asked.

The ghost lifted from the table until he was hovering over it. "Bummer once again. My resume for the Headless Hunt has been denied".

"Hey I know you. You're Nearly Headless Nick" Ron piped up. "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind" the ghost said. "Nearly can you be nearly headless" Hermione asked. "Like this" and with that he pulled his head to the side to show his nearly severed head. "You just had to ask" I hissed.

Sir Nicolas put head back into place and floated away. I noticed the Bloody Baron at the Slytherin table and the Gray Lady at the Ravenclaw table. Ghosts,that's new.

* * *

After dinner, the prefects lead the Gryffindor's to their common room.

We split to go to the dormitories to find their stuff waiting for them. Amber choose a bed next to Hermione and unpacked her stuff.

The lights were turned off and everyone went to bed. This was year one of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

*Later in the Story*

Hermione and I sat in Transfiguration writing down notes from the board. Harry and Ron had failed to show up on time and then they burst into the room out of breath.

"We made the look on McGonagall's face if we were late" Ron smiled. Little did they know that Professor McGonagall was at her desk in animagus form. The cat leapt off the desk and then changed into McGonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron exclaimed with his mouth open. "Thank you,maybe next time I should transfigure you 2 into a pocket watch so that at least one of you will be on time" she said. "We got lost" Harry interjected. "Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need a map to find your seats" she said.

Harry and Ron embarrassedly sat down in the seats behind us.

*Later at Potions*

I sat with Ron behind Harry and Hermione during potions. Snape had not yet showed up so chatter filled the room. "I have a feeling I won't like potions" Ron said. Before I could answer,Snape entered the dungeon with a loud bang.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class" he smirked.

"To the select few of can be very useful. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind,ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame,brew glory,and even put a stopper in death". I noticed Harry was writing this down but I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Then again,maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough. to NOT PAY ATTENTION" he was glaring at Harry. Hermione elbowed him and he noticed Snape's glare.

" ,our new celebrity" Snape mocked. "Tell me,what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape questioned. Harry didn't answer but Hermione's hand shot up. Oh please say it's a powerful sleeping potion,Harry!

"You don't know..Let's try again. Where, ,would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" Snape asked again. Goat's stomach,goat's stomach,goat's stomach I kept repeating in my head hoping that Harry would say something. "I don't know,Sir" Harry said.

"What's the difference between Monkswood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked placing his hands firmly on Harry's desk. "I don't know,Sir" Harry said again.

"Pity...clearly fame isn't everything" Snape mocked Harry's intelligence in potions. "Clearly Hermione seems a pity not to ask her" Harry interjected. Harry was in dangerous waters now. "Quite!" Snape said,stopping the whispers and conversations spreading through the classroom.

"Put your hand down,you silly girl" Snape said to Hermione,

"For your information Mr. Potter,Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draft of the Living Dead. A bezozr is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkswood and Wolfsbane,they are the same plant"

I took his eyes off Harry and looked around the room."Well?Why aren't you all copying this down?" he asked. I took out my quill and started writing. "Gryffindor,note that 5 points will be taken from your house for your classmate's...cheek" Snape said from his desk.

Ron constantly looked at my notes to see if he wrote them right. Snape passed our desks was he was walking around to make sure everyone was writing.

"Ah,Miss Riddle" I turned around to look at Snape. "I hope you inherited your parent's genius minds in potions" he said. "I actually enjoy potions. I've sometimes considered it a hobby" I said. "Really?" he smirked. I nodded,maybe he expected me to be like Harry.

"Then tell me Miss Riddle. Who invented Felix Felicis?" he questioned. I smiled,this was too easy. "Zygmunt Budge. It's known as liquid luck. It makes the drinker lucky for a period of time. It's banned in in organized competitions like Quidditch. It takes 6 months to brew and ingredients are Ashwinder egg,Squill bulb,Murtlap tentacle,Ticture of thyme,Occamy eggshell,and powdered common rue" I was impressed on my answer and so was Snape.

"I'm impressed Miss Riddle. You have apparently inherited your mother's brain in potions and your father's quick wit" Snape complemented.

Snape found another star student in one day.

"Your mother was a friend of mine in Slytherin" Snape and his black cape whipped around and he continued to his desk.

* * *

*Later in the Story*

It was P.E and the two rivaling houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin were put together. Students started to command their rooms up once the Madam Hooch let them."Up" and Harry's broom flew into his hand as soon as he said "Up". "Up" Amber said and the broom immediately flew into her hands. She had a broom at home and already knew how to fly. "How did you do that?" Hermione asked. "I've practiced before" I said. Ron tried again but instead of flying into his hand,it jerked up and hit Ron in the nose. Harry and Amber grin. "Shut up,Harry and Amber" he said,rubbing his sore nose.

Once everyone had mounted their brooms,Neville's broom lifted off the ground and Neville yelled. "Mr. Longbottom come down" Madam Hooch said but the broom failed to listen. The broom decided to take him for a ride until his robe got caught on a statue and it jerked him off the broom. Everyone rushed over to where Neville was hanging like a Christmas decoration. His robe gave out and he feel to the ground. "Everyone out of my way" Madam Hooch said,rushing over to Neville. "Oh,broken wrist" she said.

"Now everyone. While I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, I want you all to stay off your brooms. A single foot off the ground and you'll be off on your backside before you can say Quiddtich". She left with Neville and Draco took the opportunity to pick up Neville's remembrall. "Maybe if he had given this a squeeze,he would have remembered to land on his fat ass" Draco said. "Give it her,Malfoy" Harry said. "No,I'll think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find". He stepped on his broom and flew into the air. Harry was about to follow until Hermione stopped him,but he didn't listen. " .Idiot" she said.

"What's wrong,Potter? Out of your reach" Draco asked once Harry finally faced and Draco flew in the air. Draco threw the ball as far as he could but Harry flew after it and caught it. Everyone cheered as Harry lowered himself to the ground. The group surrounded him and started yelling. Professor McGonagall rushed out and called for Harry and he followed. He was in trouble now,Harry thought.

Later that day,Harry told his friends how he had been made Quiddtich Seeker. Hermione showed him a plaque had belonged to the Gryffindor team previous years before. Harry's father had been a Gryffindor Seeker as well. "I just never knew" Harry said,staring at his father's name.

* * *

*Later in the Story*

Hermione and I prepared for the Quiddtich game. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ron meet up with us at the field was we watched Harry fly into the stadium. Harry had taken the place as the Gryffindor seeker on the team.

We watched Harry as he looked around for a flash a gold ,the snitch. He spotted to and went after it. The other seeker had the same idea so he followed on his tail.

Harry was about to reach for it until his broom jerked violently causing him to fall off his broom,dangling from it with one arm.

Hermione looked for the source of Harry's misfortune. Our eyes laid on Snape on the other side of the Quiddtich field. He was staring right at Harry with his eyes unblinking and he was mumbling words without stop.

"It's Snape" Hermione said,looking through her binoculars at the potions professor. Hermione slipped away to deal with Snape and I still with Ron to make sure Harry turn into a pancake.

I looked over at the other side of the field to find Snape's robes on fire. Hermione had done her job. Harry's broom stopped its jerking,allowing Harry to climb back on and return to his pursuit of the snitch.

Harry was once again trailing behind the snitch. He reached but his fingers weren't close enough. He moved forward on his broom to get a better chance at grabbing the golden prize but failed. He inched forward even more until he was at end of the broom. He reached his hand out for the snitch. He moved even closer up his broom but it wasn't a wish choice on his account.

He flew off his broom and the snitch mysteriously disappeared. Harry looked like he was about to be sick but instead he coughed up the snitch into his hands.

Gryffindor had won the match!

* * *

*Later in Story*

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Ron,Harry,and Amber cheer. Hermione had just woken up to find Amber gone and decided to go to the common room. She squealed and hugged them all. Harry ordered her a new scarf and Ron bought her some chocolate frogs,and Amber bought her a book called "Hogwarts the Mysterious" ,which was a squeal to "Hogwarts a History". "Thank you so much" she said.

"Well we figured after getting you almost killed,this was a good way to make up for it" Ron joked. "It feels so early" Hermione said. "What time is it?". "Um,5:30" Amber said. "You guys got up 3 hours then you normally do to give me my gifts?" she asked. "Yesss..." Harry said,not sure if she was angry or excited. "That's so sweet!" she said.

"Well I'm glad you think of it that way. Happy 12th Hermione!"

* * *

*Later in the Story*

"Ugh. Have you seen our schedules? We have most of our classes with Slytherin! " Amber said,plopping down on the bench for breakfast. "I think pesky Slytherins are the least of our worries now" Harry said.

During charms, Professor Filtwick taught the students how to levitate objects."Ready now everyone. Swish and flick". Amber sat on the other side of Hermione and they all attempted to levitate the feathers. *Bang!*. Seamus blew up a feather.

*Autumn's POV*

How can one kid blow up so much? "Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione said next to me. Her feather daintily fluttered upward but Ron didn't look too happy. "Ah,look here class. Miss Granger's done it" Filtwick complemented.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I said,swishing and flicking my wand. My feather lifted and started dancing with Hermione's. Slowly,everyone else started to make their feathers fly,everyone but Ron ,who was too grumpy to try.

"It's Leviosa not Leviosaa" Ron said,imitating Hermione. "No wonder she doesn't have any friends" he said. Hermione heard the whole thing and purposely ran into Ron and ran off crying. "Good job Ron" I said sarcastically.

*Later at Dinner*

"Where's Hermione?". I glare at Ron but he only shrugs with his mouth stuffed with candy.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGUN!". I look to find Professor Quirrell run in and faint. "AHHHH!" everyone starts screaming. Dumbledore told us to return to our house immediately and we follow the prefects out. "Wait" Harry hissed to Ron. "Hermione. She doesn't know".

We run to the bathroom and find the huge troll smashing the stall doors. Hermione screams and runs under a sink. Harry,Ron,and I start throwing pieces of broken wood at it to gain its attention."Stupefy!" I yell but the troll isn't harmed by my stunning spell."Hey pea brain over here!" Ron shouted.

Harry decides to cling to the troll's club and he's raised with it as the troll brings it up. Harry lands on the troll's shoulders and his wand gets jammed into the troll's nose. Ron draws his wand. "Swish and flick" Hermione reminds from under the sink. "Wingardium Leviosa" he says and his spell grabs the club before it smashs Harry ,who had dropped from the troll's clutches.

It hits the troll hard on the head and it falls to the ground. "Is it dead?" Hermione asks. "No. Just knocked out" Harry answers. Harry pulls his wand out of the troll's nose with a disgusted expression. "Ugh,troll bogeys" Ron said.

Snape,Quirrell,and McGonagall rush into the bathroom and gasp at the sight of the fallen troll. "Explain yourselves" McGonagall said. Harry was about to answer until Hermione broke in. "It was my fault Professor. I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and I thought I could handle myself. If it hadn't been for Harry,Ron,and Amber, I would probably be dead". I saw Harry look at something and I followed his line of view. On Snape's leg was a bite mark and it was dripping blood. He quickly covered it when he saw Harry and me watching.

McGonagall took house points away from Hermione but awarded us points for sheer dumb luck.

* * *

*Later in the Story*

Later after the troll incident, we were walking back from the Great Hall. The stairs shifted suddenly was we were on them. "What's going on?" Ron asked. "The staircases change,remember?" Hermione said. "Let's go through here" Harry said.

"We are not suppose to be here" Hermione said. "This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden" she reminded. "No dit Sherlock" I said.

'Meow'. "It's Flich's cat!" Harry said in a whisper/yell. We ran down the hall and torches lit as we passed them."Quick in here" Harry yelled. "It's locked" Ron said,trying the bolted door. "Oh,move over!" Hermione said,drawing her wand.

"Alohomora" and the door unlocked. We slipped in and slammed the door behind us.

"Why would someone lock something in here?" Ron. We turned around "They had a good reason to" Harry said.

A huge 3 headed dog was sleeping in front of us. Oh snap! It woke when it heard us. It growled at us and we ran out the door we just came through. It's jaws reached for us but we slammed the door on its muzzle forcing it back into the room.

Back at the common room, Ron said "What are they thinking? Keeping that thing locked up here!". "Honestly,you don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione said. "I wasn't looking at his feet. I was a bit busy worrying about its heads" Ron said.

"It was standing on a trapdoor ,which means it wasn't there by accident" Hermione said. "It's guarding something" I blurted out.

We reached the top of the stairs to our dorms. "Yes,now I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another plan to get us killed,or worse expelled" she stated and slipped into the room. "If you're killed,then what's there to expel?" I said sarcastically. "She needs to sort out her priorities" Ron said.

"Night you two" I said

"Night" they said at the same time.

* * *

*Later before Christmas*

I decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron this Christmas. Everyone else from Gryffindor ,including Hermione, had left for the holidays.

I was currently reading a book about dragons while Harry and Ron played wizard chess. Ron made a move,causing Harry's player to be smashed to pieces. "That is completely barbaric" Hermione said. "It's wizard chess" Ron explained. "I've seen you've packed" he said,observing Hermione's trunk next to her. "I see you haven't" he said obviously.

"Change of plans. I'm staying here for Christmas. Mum and Dad are in Romania with my brother,Charlie" Ron explained.

"Made you can look for more on Nicholas Flamel" Hermione suggested. Lately,we've been looking for information on a Nicholas Flamel. Hagrid let it slip out when we asked about what he took from the vault.

"Not in the restricted section" she pointed out. "Happy Christmas!" she called over her shoulder as she left. "I think we've been a bad influence on her". "I blame you,Ron" I joked.

*Christmas Morning*

I woke up early Christmas morning and snuck down to the common room. I found Ron there,waiting for Harry. "Happy Christmas,Harry" Ron said once we saw Harry come down the stairs. "Happy Christmas Ron,Amber!" he returned.

I went through my presents. Aunt Kat send me a box the size of a tennis shoe box stuffed with different kinds of candy and a red 's mum sent me a sweater with a large 'A' in the front. Ron gave me a some chocolate frogs and Harry gave me some cauldron cakes.

Ron received a sweater from his mum as well. I bought him a box of assorted sweets that gave you the voices of different animals. Harry gave him a big box of every flavor beans.

Harry got a home made sweater from Mrs. Weasley too. I gave him a book filled with pranking spells and funny hexes. He strangely received a toothbrush and a pair of socks from his Uncle and Aunt.

He came across an unmarked box. "Who's that from" I asked. Harry shrugged and opened it. It looked a cloak. Harry threw it around his shoulders and his whole body besides his head disappeared. "Woah!". "That's an invisibility cloak!". "Who sent it?".

"I don't know. It only came with this note". I looked at the note. "That doesn't tell us much".

Later after the Christmas day feast,Harry decided to go on a solo mission to the restricted section. Ron and I went to bed and Harry filled us in about his adventure.

"I knew it was Snape. That sneaky snake" Ron spat. "It's a good thing you got away". He nodded.

*Later in the Story*

The 4 of us snuck quietly down to Hagrid's. After Hermione returned,we decided to investigate more on the Sorcerer's Stone. We discover about the stone in the library. Nicholas Flamel was the maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. That's what the huge dog was hiding and that's what Snape was after.

We knocked on Hagrid's door. "Sorry guys.I am not in the mood to entertain" Hagrid said. He closed the door but all 4 of us managed to say "We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" before the door fully closed. Hagrid allowed us in after we blurted out what we had learned.

"We know that Snape wants the stone" Harry blurted out. "You're not still on him are ya?" Hagrid asked. "Listen,whatever you think Snape is going to do,he can't. He's a Hogwarts teacher and he's the one protecting the stone" Hagrid explained.

"Being a teacher doesn't give him excuse" I said. "There are other things,spells,enchantments" Hermione said

"Yeh but it's completely useless. Nuthing gonna get past Fluffy" Hagrid said,peering into a cauldron over the fire.

"Hagrid,what is that?" I asked,trying to look over his large shoulder. Hagrid put on a pair oven mittens and pulled an egg larger than a muggle football out of the cauldron. The egg was obviously too hot to handle even with oven mittens. Hagrid set it on the table and then it started to crack.

The creature had reptilian look to it. It was a milky white and about the size of a large cat. "Is that a dragon?" Hermione said in disbelief. "Hagrid,it's illegal to have a egg".

"But he's so cute. Aren't you,Norbert?" he scratched under Norbert's chin. "He knows his mummy". Norbert sneezed and set the end of Hagrid's beard on fire. Hagrid quickly put it out.

Something made me look to the window. "Oh no,guys look!" I nudged Harry and Ron. It was Malfoy.

He noticed was looking at him and quickly left the window. "Oh dear" Hagrid said.

We raced to Hogwarts but McGonagall found us. "Wandering outside after curfew" she firmly said.

She brought us to her office where we also found Malfoy smirking. "I'm disappointed in all of a punishment,50 points will be taken from Gryffindor". "50!" we interjected. "Each" she finished. Harry and Ron had a disgusted look. She just took points from her own house. "And to make sure it doesn't happen again,the 5 of you will be receiving detention" at this Malfoy's smirk was gone. "I think I misheard you Professor. I thought you said the 5 of us".

"No,you heard me right . Your intentions were appreciated but you too were out of bed passed hours " McGonagall. If we go down,he's coming with us.

At least some good came out of it,and Malfoy gets detention. That should wipe that smug smile off his face.


	3. Chapter 3

*The Next Night*

Filch escorted us to Hagrid's for detention. Filch went on about how detention use to be in the early days with a crooked smile. I wonder why they don't do it any more.

When we reached Hagrid's hut,we meet Hagrid outside,who looked like he had been crying. "Norbert's gone" he said. "Aw,you're not still on about them ruddy dragons are you?"Filch asked. "Had a talk with Dumbledore,they sent him off to Romania". "But that's alright. He'll be with his own kind" Hermione said gently. "Yea,but what if they don't like him? What is they hurt em? He's only a baby after all" Hagrid said.

"For God's sake man,pull yourself together. You're going into the Dark Forest after all" leave it to Filch to make everything worse. "The forest!? I thought it was a joke" Malfoy said in surprise. "I mean there are...werewolves" he said. "Oh,there ill be lots more behind those trees tonight,sunny" Filch said,trying to scare us even more. "Night,night" he mocked and walked away.

"Right 's go" Hagrid said,breaking the silence.

We walked through the eerie woods in silence,following the only light Hagrid's lamp gave off.

We came across and puddle of something and Hagrid stooped down to examine it. "Hagrid,what is that?" Ron asked.

"That there,is unicorn blood. I found one dead here the other day,reckon this one's 's what we're here. We're here to find it".

"Now,Hermione and Ron,you two stick with me and Harry,Amber,and Malfoy will go the other way". Great,I'm stuck with Malfoy until we find this wounded unicorn in the dense forest.

"Fine,but I get Fang" Malfoy said.

"Fine,but just as ya know,he's a bloody coward" and Fang whined to this.

Malfoy carried the lamp and walked next to Harry as I walked behind them. "Wait until my father hears about this. I mean,this is servant stuff" Malfoy complained.

"Oi Riddle! You still there?". "Yes,you git" I spat. "Well it's really quite annoying to have you lurking back there where we can't see you". I rolled my eyes "Lumos" and the tip of my wand glowed brightly. "Let's just get this over with" I said,nodding my head forward.

"You know if I didn't know any better,I would say you were scared" Harry said. "Scared,Potter" Malfoy spat. Then,Malfoy turned around "Did you hear that?". Idiot. "That was an owl,you idiot". Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued onward.

We walked more until we came to a scary sight. A dead unicorn was on the ground with its glassy blood dripping from a gash in its neck. A creature hovered over the unicorn's neck,sucking its pure blood.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". We screamed and Malfoy made a run for it. Harry on the other hand,was glued to his place as the creature advanced on him.

Before the creature reached Harry,the sound of thundering hooves and a mighty set of horse feet stopped the creature. It vanished without a trace. The savior was a centaur.

"Harry Riddle" he adresses us. "You 2 are not safe here,especially at this hour. My creatures here know of you two".

"But what was that thing?" Harry asked.

"We do not speak his name" well that helps.

"It's a foul thing to slay a unicorn,but drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive,even when you are in inch from death. But it comes with a great price. The moment the blood touches your lips,you are then living a half life,a cursed life".

"Do you mean to tell me that was...Vol".

" and Miss Riddle,do you know what is hidden at Hogwarts right now as we speak?" he asked.

"The Sorcerer's Stone" I answered.

"Harry,Amber!" we turned to see Hagrid with Hermione,Ron,Fang,and Malfoy. "Hello Firenze" he adressed the centaur. "Evening Hagrid" he greeted back.

"You two are safe a safe journey and be careful" and with that,the centaur galloped away.

*Later in the Story*

"Honestly Ron,if you just studied,exams and tests wouldn't be that hard" we were walking back from our Transfiguration test and Ron was complaining about how hard it was.

We walked through the grounds of Hogwarts until Harry suddenly stopped. "That's it" he said. "What?".

"Isn't it a little odd? Hagrid always wanted a dragon and a stranger just happens by with a one. I mean how many people walk around with a dragon egg in their pocket" by now we were jogging to where Hagrid was playing a flute outside his hut.

"Hagrid,who was the person who sold you the dragon egg?" Harry asked as soon as we reached Hagrid.

"Well I don't know. He kept his face covered. He seemed quite happy to be rid of it"."Well then you must have talked"Harry said. "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" I questioned. "Well of course he was. He's a 3 headed dog". "I told him the key to take care of beasts. Take Fluffy for example,play em a little music and he falls right to sleep".

"I shouldn't have told you that" he said. I mentally slapped myself and a made a mad dash to Hogwarts with the other 3.

We ran into Professor McGonagall's room. "We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore" Harry blurted out. "Quickly" I added. "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore in not here. He received an urgent call from the Ministry and left straight away" she said.

"Gone!?". "But this is important!". "It's about the Sorcerer's Stone!" McGonagall went while when we said that. "How do you know abo...". "Someone's going to steal it" Harry said,interrupting question.

"I don't know how you 4 found out but I assure you that it's perfectly ,I don't want to here about it. Off you go!".

"Snape's getting the stone for Voldemort but why?" Harry asked once we were outside of McGonagall's room. "Maybe because h...".

Snape was right behind us. "Now,what would 4 fine,young Gryffindor's be doing inside on a fine day like this?" he asked. "Well...w-we...were" Harry stuttered. "Better hurry on or else people might like you're...up to something" Snape glared at Harry and then left with his cloak trailing behind him.

"We have to visit that trapdoor,tonight".

*That Night*

That night,we were in the common room about to sneak out. Neville emerged from a chair in the common room. "You're sneaking out again,aren't you?" it was more a statement than a question. "I can't let you go. You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again. I'll f-fight y-you".

"Neville I'm really sorry about this" Hermione drew her wand and said "Petrificus Totalus" and Neville froze like a block of ice and feel to the floor. "You know,you're scary at times" Ron said.

Once we reached the 3rd corridor,we found Fluffy asleep. A harp played gently next to the giant dog,magic of course. We carefully lifted the huge paw off the trap door and slowly opened it so it didn't wake the dog. Silence. "Um...guys" I gulped. "The harp,it's stopped playing" Hermione said.

The dog woke up and rose in a threatening manner. "Down the trap door!". I was the last to go down but I escaped Fluffy's jaws.

We landed in some sort of plant. I started to curl around me and tighten its grip. "Stop moving. This is Devil's Snare" Hermione said a few feet from me. "Calm down. It will only kill you faster if you keep struggling" oh that makes it so much better. "Oh,now I can relax" Ron said. "Now's not the time for sarcasm,Ron" I shouted.

Hermione stopped moving and she sunk down like the vines were quick sand. "Hermione!" Harry and Ron said together. "You have to relax" and I stopped moving and joined Hermione. Harry also managed to escape the Snare's grasp but Ron was struggling harder than ever.

"I remember reading something in Herbology. Um...Devil's Snare,it's loads of fun but will die in the sun!" she remembered. "Lumos maximus" I shouted and the plant's death grip released Ron and he feel to the floor.

After the Devil's Snare,we walked into a room filled with a swarm of bugs. No not bugs,keys. Winged keys. A broom was also in the room. "How do we know which one?". "There! The one with the broken wing" Harry pointed. We approached the broom but Harry hesitated.

"What's wrong?". "It's too simple" Harry said,not touching the broom. "Go on Harry". After some debate,Harry firmly grasped the broom. The swarm stopped flying and directed their flight path to Harry. Harry fly around trying to dodge the bugs trying to cut him and trying to get the right key.

He finally caught the key and threw it to Hermione. We ran through the door once it was open and Harry followed behind on his broom and we slammed the door shut before we could get impaled.

We walked on and found ourselves on a large chess board. "We have to play to get across". Harry,Hermione,and me went to the empty squares and Ron got up on the knight.

"Ron,you don't suppose this is like real wizards chess do you?". "D5" Ron commanded. His piece purposely moved into the line of fire. The enemy piece took their weapon and hit Ron's piece ,causing stone to go every where. Well this is lovely. "Yes Hermione,I think is going to be exactly like wizard chess" Ron gulped.

The game played on with Ron commanding us and the other pieces. Few pieces were left and I realized how we could win but that would mean Ron would have to sacrifice himself.

"Ron no" Harry warned. "What is it?" Hermione asked from the other side of the board. "He's going to sacrifice himself" Harry explained. "No you can't!There must be another way!". "Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?". He looked at Harry and me next. "It's you two who should go me,not Hermione,you two" Ron stated.

"Knight to H3" Ron breathed. We watched as the queen piece got close to Ron."Cheek" he gulped. It took out its weapon and stabbed it through Ron's horse,causing Ron to painfully fall off. Hermione screamed and tried to run to Ron but Harry stopped her "Don't move. Don't forget,we're still playing" she nodded. Harry walked up to the king. "Checkmate" and the king's sword feel from his unmoving fingers.

"Is Ron okay?" Harry asked. "He's unconscious. You two go. I'll take care of him" Hermione said.

We left Hermione to tend to Ron while Harry and I continued to the next room. We entered a very large room and a sign on one wall.

_Two are stronger than one_

_When one is captured in coldness_

_The other must continue the journey _

"Harry,this means that only one of us can go on" I said. "You go" I said. "But..". "Harry you have go on. Go and stop Snape" Harry reluctantly nodded and left. I drew my wand waiting for whatever was in here.

Then I felt cold. I was still sweating from early,how was I cold? My breath turned into a cloud. It was freezing and I didn't feel determined away more. It felt like all the warmth in the world was gone.

I looked around. Dementors.

Five of them advanced on me. Their torn robes covering their body. I heard to a patronus charm. I raised my wand and thought of the Christmas with Harry and Ron I had. "EXPECTO PETROLEUM!".

A bright light filled the room. A phoenix burst from the tip of my wand and attacked the dementors. I broke concentration and the light died. I cast the charm again and it hit 4. Wait,weren't there 5. I slumped over and feel to the ground.

Before I blacked out,I saw a phoenix patronus but it wasn't mine.

*Later in the Story*

I felt a pillow under my head. I opened my eyes and found myself in the hospital. "Amber?" I looked at the bed to the left of mine and saw Harry. "Harry!". Dumbledore walked in. "The stone.." Harry started. "Already taken care of" Dumbledore assured.

I let Dumbledore talk to Harry in private. I noticed huge stacks of candy next to my bed. "A few gifts from you admirers" Dumbledore said,snapping me back. "Woah" I mouthed. "Ah,Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans" Dumbledore said picking up the box. "I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one. It was forth that I lost my liking for could be safe,maybe with a nice toffee" Dumbledore picked one out and ate it hoping it was toffee.

"Alas,ear wax" I smiled.

Madam Pomfrey let was go and we reunited with Ron and Hermione.

*Later at the Feast*

We as the Gryffindor house were in last place for the house cup and Slytherin was in. Dumbledore awarded some last minute points. 50 points for Hermione. 50 points to Ron for 'best game of wizard chess'. 50 points to me for 'best produced patronus' and Harry was awarded 60 points.

Now,we were tied with Slytherin for the house cup. "And now,it's hard to stand up to your enemies but even harder to stand up to your friends" Dumbledore continued. "And so I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom".

Neville had just saved us. The house cup was ours! I saw Malfoy throw his pointed hat down in frustration. This was truly a happy 1st year at Hogwarts.

*Later in the Story*

I got off the Hogwarts express to find Aunt Kat. I promised to write to Harry,Ron,and Hermione over summer break.

I spotted Aunt Kat's usual brown coat in the crowd. I found her talking to...Mr Malfoy!

She stopped the conversation when she saw me. I gave me a big hug and then let go of me and turned to Mr Malfoy. "Ah,Miss Riddle" he spoke. "So glad I could finally meet you". He had the same smirk as Malfoy. Untrusting and mysterious. "Good day Miss Riddle,Miss Drulard" he nodded and left.

"Amber,I'm so happy to see you!How was your 1st year?Did anything interesting happen?" she asked as I pushed my cart through the barrier to the muggle side. "You have no idea" I grinned.

* * *

AN:Sorry if the first chapters seemed rushed, I just want to get the basics down but believe me. The plot will thicken :) I will try and post as often as I can but I a kind of a nerd so I have school stuff to do ;)


	4. Chapter 4

*A Few Months Later*

I awoke to a tapping on my window. It was the first day of August but still summer so I took the chance to sleep half the day.I stumbled slightly on a pile of school books and wiped the sleepy sand from my eyes.

At the window,was Errol,the Weasley's family owl,with a letter tied to his leg. Ash ,my gray and black owl, woke up and fluttered wings as if to well come his friend. I united the letter from Errol's out stretched leg and allowed him to eat the owl food that dotted a third of my desk after Ash accidentally flew into the bag.

The letter was in Ron's sloppy hand writing and I plopped down on the single beanbag next to my bookshelf.

_Amber,_

_I hope you're having a good summer with your Aunt and muggle friends (No offense). Fred,George,and I rescued Harry from his bloody Aunt,Uncle,and cousin. Mum was pretty made that we took Dad's flying car. I were wondering if yo'd like to meet us at Diagon Alley this Saturday at 10 to get our school supplies. Hope you can._

_Ron Weasley_

I grabbed a piece of parchment from a stack of fresh paper and began writing a reply.

_Ron,_

_I'm having a pretty good summer. I did a few things with my muggle friends but nothing like Hogwarts.I wish I could have gone with you to save Harry but I beat Aunt Kat would be as angry as your Mum if I did. I would love to meet you guys at Diagon Alley. How about Flourish and Botts? Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Amber,_

I whistled for Errol ,who clumsily fluttered towards me,and tied the letter to his leg. He flew to the direction of the borrow and I watched him till he was out of sight.

*Saturday*

"Diagon Ally" and I was transported to my destination. Aunt Kat was soon to follow but she told me to continue on when she bumped into a friend.

I walked through the crowded street towards Flourish and Botts. I saw first years with armfuls of stuff,Quidditch playerd looking at the newest broom ,the Nimbus 2001, and shoppers will full bags.

I saw a group with red hair and a homey look to them and squeezed my way through the crowd.

"Ron!Ginny!Fred!George!" they spun around and peppered me with hugs,especially Mrs Weasley. "Amber,how lovey to see you again" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

When I was released from a bone crushing hug,I looked around at the family but didn't find the mop of dark hair and lightning shaped scar.

"Where's Harry? I thought Ron picked him up" I asked curiously. "It seems that the lad had a mixup with the floo powder system" Mr Weasley explained.

"I'll see if I can find him" and I squeezed through the crowd. He wasn't in any shops along the street of Diagon Ally.I wonder if maybe he didn't land in Diagon Ally. It was a bad idea but when have I listened to myself?

I switched to the dark and dangerous streets of Nocktern Ally,a place filled with smugglers,criminals,and creeps.

I noticed a tall being ,too tall, trying to walk through the crowd of nasty looking people without causing trouble or stepping on someone's feet,Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" I called. The giant turned around waddled over to her. "What you doin' down ere'?" he asked. "I was looking for he had trouble with floo powder for the first time". Hagrid nodded "Jus' stay close 't want to run into any trouble" says the person who had an illegal dragon's egg.

Cloaked people gave us the 'eye' and others would stare at us as if we were their first meal. I gulped at the thought and a chilly wind blew through the streets.

We can across a few people that looked like they had found a treasure. Most likely ganging up on poor people ,who happen to stumble into their path.

"Not lost are we,Dearie" a hag crooked. "Um...no" Harry? I tugged on Hagrid's sleeve and he noticed the advancing strangers.

"Harry" Hagrid said loudly,disrupting the ominous creeps. Harry quickly stood up and rushed over to the safety of his big friend.

Hagrid quickly ushered us out of Nockturn Ally. "Wha' where you doin' down there? You shouldn't have been place Nockturn ally is" Hagrid warned.

"Hang on,what were you doing there?" good question. "I was lookin' for flesh eatin' slug repellant" Hagrid replay.

Suddenly,Harry was grabbed by a mop of bushy hair. Not grabbed but hugged,it was Hermione. "Where have you two been? Everyone's been so worried".

"No where special" I smirked. "What happened to your glasses?" she asked Harry. Harry was covering in dust and sot from head to toe and a lens of this spectacles were crackled.

She sighed and waved her wand "Oculus reparo" and his glasses magically mended. "I'll have to remember that sometime" Harry chuckled.

"Hello Hagrid" Hermione greeted. "Ello' I have to be going now. See ya around" we waved to him and headed towards Flourish and Botts.

"Oh,Harry" Mrs Weasley hugged Harry. There was a thick crowd in the bookstore and earlier I noticed a sign that read:

_This Saturday only:_

Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his books at Flourish and Botts.

Don't miss it!

I wasn't a fan of Lockhart but 100's of witches would swoon when he smiled. Rubbish I thought. "Who is that?" Harry pointed towards Lockhart and his swarm of fans. "That's Gilderoy Lockhart. Mum fancies him" Ron teased. Mrs Weasley ,who was previously fixing her hair, scowled and swatted Ron in the arm.

"If you don't mind,I'll skip the 'wonderful' chance of meeting Gilderoy Lockhart" Mrs Weasley nodded.

To me,Lockhart was an attention wanting,fame seeking,woman swooning git. First class of Merlin! Ha!

I leafed through a few books but nothing caught my eye. Most of my school list consisted of Lockhart written books. In fact,they were all of his books.

"Harry Potter!" a voice exclaimed downstairs. Oh no I thought. I rushed over to the balcony over looking part of the shop to see a man with a large camera grab Harry by the shirt and pull him over to Locknut.

"Hello there,Riddle" the only person worse than Lockhart was Malfoy,Draco Malfoy. He had grown a bit over the summer and was definitely taller than me. His hair was slicked back and his icy gray eyes glared at me.

"I would have thought you would've been down there with Potter" he said Harry's name with much dislike.

"I don't like drawing attention to myself and I hate that smiling git,Lockhart" I said venomously.

He raised his eyebrows and I pushed passed him to join the people who weren't Lockhart corrupted.

"Hey Amber take a look at this" Fred shoved a book in front of my nose. I scanned the page filled with recipes and ingredients. "What is this for?" I asked. "We're thinking of starting a business" said George."Of pranks" this was Fred. "Mischievous objects" George. "Potions" Fred. "Candy" George. "And so much more!" they said in unison.

That's the twins for you. I saw Harry squeezing his way through the crowd with Hermione and Ron following.

"I bet you loved that didn't you,Potter?" Malfoy stated from the stairs leading to the balcony. He walked in front of us "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page".

"Leave him alone" Ginny defended. "Oh look,Potter!You got yourself a girlfriend" Malfoy smirked. The knob of a cane rested on Malfoy's shoulder "Now,now nicely" Mr Malfoy said.

"Mr Potter" Mr Malfoy walked closer. He pushed back Harry's sooty locks of dark hair that covered his scar. "Your scar is is the wizard who gave it to you" Mr Malfoy withdrew his hand. "Voldemort killed my parents" Harry replied shortly.

"You're very brave to mention his name like so or very foolish" a smirk like Malfoy's flickered across his face. "Fear of a name,only increases the fear of the thing itself" Hermione quoted.

Mr Malfoy turned towards her as if he hadn't noticed her. "And you must be..Miss Granger" he looked to Malfoy for clarification. Malfoy nodded to his father and Hermione just glared.

"And your parents" he glanced over to Mr and Mrs Granger,who were chatting away with Mr Weasley. "Muggles aren't they?" Hermione didn't reply.

"We must be going. Come along,Draco" and Mr Malfoy exited the store. "See you at school" Malfoy spat and followed his father. Malfoy's I rolled my eyes. Mrs Malfoy was that bad with Lucius as her husband,she really didn't have a chioce on what they did.

* * *

*Later at King's Cross Station*

I ran though the stone barrier to platform 9 3/4 with Aunt Kat following behind.

"Now Amber,stay out of trouble and remember to owl" Aunt Kat smiled. "Since when have I ever gotten in trouble?" I asked cockily. Aunt Kat only smiled and watched me board the Hogwarts Express.

I walked passed compartment after compartment ,muttering who was in each one in my head.

6th year Slytherins,7th year Ravenclaws,Malfoy and his gang,3rd year Slytherins,and it went on and on.

Towards the back of the train,I found one with one other person. It was clearly a girl,judging from the clothes and the flowing sunshine hair.

"You can sit here if you'd like" a dreamy voice said. The girl removed the magazine,the Quibbler, from her face. I accepted the seat gratefully."My name is Luna Lovegood but you can just call me Luna" she introduced. I got a good look at her when I shook her hand.

She had beautiful sunshine colored hair that waterfalled down her back. Her gray/blue eyes looked distant but gentle. She had a necklace made out of green string and old bottlecaps. She wore a flower patterned short was short sleeves and a blue skirt. Overall,she was quite pretty but still slightly odd not to mention her blue lightning shaped earings and the flowers in her hair.

"I'm Amber,Amber Riddle" she smiled. The door slide open and Hermione entered "Where are Harry and Ron? The train is leaving in a few seconds" then she noticed I wasn't alone. "Oh,I'm sorry.I'm Hermione Granger". "Luna Lovegood".

The train departed but no sign of Harry or chatted causally with Luna ,who was a very interesting person.

"I haven't seen you house are you in?" Hermione asked. "Ravenclaw" Luna replied."We're from Gryffindor" Hermione pointed to both me and her. "I have always liked Gryffindor even if I am a Ravenclaw". We continued talking until we were almost at Hogwarts. "Where could they be" Hermione was going to hysterics. I shrugged.

*During the Feast*

It was a bit lonely at our part of the table without the two boys. Ron would be stuffing his face right now.

"Hey,Riddle!" Malfoy shouted.

I looked to the Slytherin table."Is it true? Are you now friends with Looney Lovegood? First Scar head. Then that blood traitor, Weasley. Then that mudblood, Granger" he taunted.

"Hermione, I'll be right back" I quickly left the Great Hall before I puched Malfoy in the face.

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was my first choice so I headed there, the sounds of cheerful chatter.

The girl's lavatory was empty as always and I walked over to the wall opposite the door.

I leaned against the cool stone and tried to control my fury.

Malfoy was such a self centered git with stuck up friends. He had to ruin everything.

My hands gripped the chilly tile beneath my fingernails as I thought about my previous limes with Malfoy.

I was trembling uncontrollably with anger. I took deep breaths in and out to control my breath. I tried hard to stop but my body irresponsible to my pleas.

I lift my hand in front of my face and I could have sworn my nails were starting to grow. This isn't normal!

I needed to find help. Anyone.

I bolted out of the girl's bathroom and as soon as I rounded a corner,I ran into a black mountain,Snape.

"Where are you going and why are you not at the feast?" Snape asked suspiciously. "Please Professor! Something's happening to me!" I showed him my involuntarily shaking hand and his immediately went pale.

"Follow me,Miss Riddle" I had to jog to keep up with his long strides and I hid my hands in my robes.

When we reached the damp dungeon, Snape began to instantly pick through objects on his desk.

He interjected some of my blood and handed me a foul tasting potion. The potion did its job in calming my nerves while Snape asked a picture to get Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore came in,I was waiting patiently in a rickety old chair while Snape was busy at his crowded desk.

"What seems to be the problem,Severus?" Dumbledore asked the potions master. "It appears that our predictions were right. She does posses the power" Snape sighed.

"I will talk to her,Severus" Dumbledore smiled. "Meet me in my office tonight at midnight,Miss Riddle. I also have a great liking for sherbet lemons" he smiled and left,his violet robes swaying behind him.

"You may go Miss Riddle" Snape said with a wave of his hand. "Thank you, Professor".

I walked through the dungeons to get to the exit but today wasn't my lucky day. The 2nd year Slytherins were making their way to their common room. I mentally groaned and snuck away, hoping everyone was too busy catching up on chatting to notice me...but I was wrong.

"Oi! Riddle!" great, Malfoy.

"What are you doing in the Slytherin dungeons?" he questioned. "None of your bloody business, Malfoy!" I spat.

"Don't talk to my Drakie-poo!" Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced Slytherin, squealed. I rolled my eyes; Pansy was a snotty girly girl who always clung to Draco's side like he was her life line. "Get a plastic surgery, Parkinson" I smirked. I quickly walked away before Pansy could react to my question.

When I reached the common room, the whole room was a buzz with the news of Harry, Ron, and their flying car. Hermione wasn't too happy about their arrival but soon she accepted it.

The prefects shooed us off to our dorms and I followed a sleepy looking Hermione.

*A little bit before 12*

It was almost 12 and the moon casted a pale shadow on the floor. I quietly snuck down to the portrait hole,carful not to wake the fat lady.

The halls were silent and eerie,long shadows stretched across the cold floor. When I reached the stone gargoyle, I whispered the password,sherbet lemon,and the staircase strung to life.

I walked up the twisting stairs until I reached the large,wood door of the Headmaster.

I knocked once and the doors magically opened. Dumbledore's office was filled with odds and ends,strange objects,and peculiar figures.

Dumbledore sat at his large desk smiling at my awe of his office. "Ah,Miss Riddle. There is something I wish to discuss with you concerning this night".

"Please sit" I sat down in the velvety chair in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?" I kindly shook my head.

"Now to business" he said.

"Now,I will say this to you but I do ask that you not interrupt me until I am finished" I nodded and he began.

"Many,many years ago,Merlin was a young wizard. His father was Balinor ,the last Dragonlord. Back then,a Dragonlord could talk to and command a are also kin to the magical beast. After his father was killed,Merlin was then the last Dragonlord. The power of a Dragonlord is passed down from father to son. You,Miss Riddle,happen to be of that blood. True,the power is passed down from father to son but since your father died before he could produce a son,that power was passed down to you. Over the years,the power of a Dragonlord has changed. Dragonlords today can no longer control their untamed kin but they do have the ability of a natural animagus. They are blood to the dragons after all. Your father was indeed a Dragonlord. He loved visiting his friend, Rodger,at his dragon sanctuary to be with part of his blood". I shifted uneasily in my seat. Was that what was happening to me? Was I becoming a savage,fire breathing dragon?

"I believe you,Miss Riddle, are a natural animagus".


End file.
